iphone_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
IPhone XS
iPhone XS is the 12th of iPhone iPhone XS and iPhone XS Max (stylized as iPhone X�� and iPhone X�� Max, Roman numeral "X" pronounced "ten", although colloquially, sometimes pronounced as the name of the letter)89 are smartphones designed, developed and marketed by Apple Inc. They are the twelfth-generation flagships of the iPhone, succeeding the iPhone X.10 They were announced on September 12, 2018 alongside the lower-priced iPhone XR at the Steve Jobs Theater in Apple Park, Cupertino by Apple CEO Tim Cook, with pre-orders beginning September 14, 2018 and official release on September 21, 2018.11 The XS Max is the first plus-sized iPhone in the new bezel-less form factor, as the 2017 iPhone X did not have a larger variant. Upon the release of the XS and XS Max, the X was discontinued, meaning that its shelf life of only 10 months was the shortest ever tenure as flagship device in the history of the iPhone. At release the XS and XS Max had starting prices of $999/$1099 in the US, £999/£1099 in the UK, €1149/€1249 in Europe, RMB8699/RMB9599 in China, and Rs99900/Rs109900 in India. Contents * 1Design * 2Issues ** 2.1Charging issues ** 2.2Excessive smoothing in selfies * 3Timeline of iPhone models * 4See also * 5Notes * 6References * 7External links Designedit The XS has a design visually near-identical to the X but includes upgraded hardware, featuring the A12 Bionic chip built with a 7 nanometer processor.12 It also features a 5.85-inch (149 mm) OLED display and contains dual 12-megapixel rear cameras and one 7-megapixel front-facing camera. The XS Max features the same hardware and cameras, but has a larger 6.46-inch (164 mm) OLED display and battery (3,174mAh).13 It was also noted by the media that the XS received a smaller battery than that of the X (dropping to 2,658 mAh from 2,716 mAh).14 Apple claims that the devices have faster Face ID technology.15 The XS and XS Max are rated IP68 for dust and water resistance under IEC standard 60529, with Apple specifying a maximum depth of 2 meters and up to 30 minutes of submersion in water.16 This is an improvement over the IP67 water resistance of the iPhone 8 and X.17 Apple has performed tests in various liquids including chlorinated water, salt water, tea, wine, beer and juices.18 Unlike the XR, both iPhone XS devices have optical zoom.19 Internationally, the XS and XS Max support dual SIMs through a Nano-SIM and an eSIM. In mainland China, Hong Kong and Macau, the XS Max comes with a dual Nano-SIM tray (and no eSIM) while the XS supports a single Nano-SIM. As the XS does not have a dual Nano-SIM tray, eSIM is supported only in Hong Kong and Macau but not in mainland China.202122 The wireless charging coil is now made of copper to reduce charging time and decrease power loss.2324 Issuesedit Charging issuesedit Users reported problems charging the iPhone XS and XS Max with a Lightning cable. The device failed to charge if it had been idle for a while, and would only begin to charge if the screen was turned on.25 The press dubbed the issue "chargegate".2627282930 The issue was resolved on October 8, 2018 with the release of iOS 12.0.1.31 Excessive smoothing in selfiesedit Customers have also reported seeing unrealistic smoothness on their skin when taking a selfie by an automatic filter.32 Observers have noted that this face-smoothing effect is likely (and unintentionally) caused by the new Smart HDR camera feature on the XS and XS Max. This technology combines multiple photos of varying exposures to increase dynamic range on the iPhones' photos, but can also lead to less pronounced facial imperfections and decreased highlights in selfies. Some speculated this was the result of a hidden “beauty mode” (an actual feature in some smartphones) and dubbed the issue “Beautygate.” There has been a general dispute in the community as to whether the camera actually "intends" to "perfect" faces or if they just appear that way as result of a better quality camera.33 Apple said that these results were due to the Smart HDR algorithm incorrectly selecting the blurrier long exposure as its base frame instead of the sharpest short exposure. According to Apple, the issue was resolved in iOS 12.1, which was released October 30th, 2018.3435 Timeline of iPhone modelsedit Sources: Apple Newsroom Archive36 See alsoedit * iPhone XR * List of iOS devices * History of iPhone * Comparison of smartphones Notesedit # ^''' The chip marked PMB9955 is believed by many sources to be an XMM7560.23456 Referencesedit # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Apple Inc. (2007-2018). iPhone News - Newsroom Archive. Retrieved September 28, 2018. External linksedit * Apple Inc. portal * Media related to iPhone XS at Wikimedia Commons * Media related to iPhone XS Max at Wikimedia Commons * iPhone XS – official site Categories: * IPhone * IOS * Mobile phones introduced in 2018 * Computer-related introductions in 2018 * Phones with dual rear cameras * Organic electronics